


kitten paws (jihoon/svt)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: He's so cute, Multi, becuase im kinda obsessed with jihoon, just really fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a lot of jihoon x seventeen (currently on hiatus)





	1. intro

hello there.

this work is based around lee jihoon, seventeen's cute but deadly producer.

hope you enjoy! (i'm open for requests and talking if anyone's interested)


	2. nightmare - ot13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon has a nightmare.

 

“soonyoung- soonyoung get up!”  someone was shaking him awake; his head nearly hit the headboard with the force.

“i’m up, i’m up, what’s wrong?” his words slur slightly, eyes heavy from sleep.  his vision is blurry and the room is dark, so he had absolutely no idea who’s talking to him.  the faint outline of head is the only thing he could make out in the lightless bedroom.

“something’s wrong with jihoon.”

and he’s awake.

shooting upwards, he just barely manages to avoid hitting his head on the bunk above him as he turns to the unidentifiable person.  

“what’s wrong with him?  is he okay? wh-”

“we think he’s having a nightmare.”

clambering out of bed, he stumbled to where he hoped was jihoon’s bedside, fumbling for the lamp that rested on his bedside table; flicking it on was a struggle, but he found the switch relatively quickly.  the small space was lit with a soft glow, and he recognized wonwoo on the other side of jihoon. jun must have woken him up.

but jihoon was definitely not okay.

even with only the soft lamp light, soonyoung could clearly make out the sweat that covered his friend’s skin.  the covers were twisted and pushed to the side, leaving his body shaking with fear or chill. he wasn’t sure.

his innocent and round face was scrunched and furrowed into something of pain; the small whimpers, paired with his uneven breathing worried soonyoung further.  and his lip was bleeding, meaning the smallest must’ve bit it so hard it broke skin.

“what do we do hyung?” wonwoo whispered, worry painted on his features.  soonyoung just rolled his lip between his teeth, thinking frantically. wasn’t waking someone from a nightmare dangerous or something?

“isn’t it dangerous to wake him?  i thought i read that somewhere.”

“i think that’s only for sleepwalking.” jun muttered softly from behind him.  then it’d be fine to wake him, right?

with that, soonyoung placed a gentle hand on the smallest’s shoulder, gently shaking him.  jihoon’s whimpers grew louder as he jerked around, throwing his head to the side as his body shook harder.  cursing, the dance leader removed his hand. but the boy didn’t calm, and now all three boys could see the tears that raced down his sleeping face.

“go get seungcheol.” soonyoung ordered wonwoo.  nodding, the younger raced from the room, nearly tripping over his own feet in his rush.  jun kneeled beside him.

“jihoon, wake up!” jun exclaimed, a little louder than a whisper.  no reaction.

thirty seconds passed, the two unable to do anything but watch as jihoon struggled in his dreams.  his eyebrows furrowed and a soft yet panicked ‘no’ escaped his lips.

soonyoung looked at jun.  “no what?” he whispered, fearful for his friend.  suddenly the lights flickered on, making both wince as they turned to see a worried seungcheol, followed by jeonghan and jun.  

“move.” jeonghan commanded, and as soonyoung and jun crawled backwards, he moved into their spots near jihoon’s head.  seungcheol took jun’s spot. jun walked over to sit near the rest of the 96’ line. 

“how long has he been like this?” seungcheol questioned, watching the younger squirm in his bottom bunk.  jeonghan pushed his sweaty bangs from his forehead.

“i woke up to him whimpering, which was probably four minutes ago?  i woke wonwoo and soonyoung and then he went to get you.” jun explained as his shuffled nervously.

“no, no no.” jihoon chanted, voice laced his pain and hurt.  it broke his heart, hearing the smaller in so much pain.

“jihoon…” jeonghan caressed his cheek, hoping to rouse the sleep-talking boy.  it didn’t work. his volume rose, still just repeating that same word over and over, desperation creeping in. 

“he’s shaking really hard.” jun commented, clinging to soonyoung’s arm.  

“how do we wake him?” jeonghan asked seungcheol.  the leader was staring intensely at the smaller.

“i-i don’t know.” he confessed.

“what’s going on?” a voice called from the doorway.  the rest of seventeen had woken to the commotion, and everyone had peeked their heads inside the doorway.  chan was the one who spoke.

“jihoon’s having a nightmare.”  seungcheol said.

“go comfort them.” jeonghan spoke again, gesturing to the three behind him.  though they didn’t want to leave jihoon’s side, the three knew the others needed comfort, seeing their hyung in pain.  halfway across the room however, they were stopped by jihoon’s cry. jeonghan gripped his arm as the younger spasmed, panic written on his face.

“we’ve got him.” seungcheol reassured them and then shooed everyone out of the room.  they left unwillingly.

“holy  _shit_ , seungcheol, what do we do?”

“we have to wake him.” 

seungcheol shook the younger‘s shoulder, ignoring the way his stomach twisted from seeing jihoon’s tears. god, they had to wake him.

“no no no please no-“ he was saying, voice getting louder by the second.

“jihoon!” jeonghan called, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.  he only squirmed more, tears dripping off his chin and wetting the pillow around him.

“no nO NO” he shouted, almost throwing off jeonghan with how much he flailed as seungcheol shook him harder.

“JIHOON!” jeonghan yelled, tears pricking his eyes 

“NO!” jihoon screamed, eyes flying open and gasping for breath as he was ripped from his nightmare.  jeonghan instantly wrapped his arms around the small boy. 

“we got you.  it’s okay, you're at the dorms, everything’s okay.” he muttered into the boy’s black hair as the smaller sobbed into his shoulder.  seungcheol was covering his mouth in shock, still staring at the tear-stained pillow.

“i-i’m s-so sorry!  i’m s-sorry i-i w-wasn’t q-“ the boy cried out, gulping for air.

“shh, it’s okay, it was only a nightmare jihoon.” 

“b-but-“ 

“we are here, right here, bud.  everything is just fine, alright?” seungcheol has finally snapped out of his daze to join the group hug, pulling both his dongsaengs closer.  melting into the embraces was comforting. 

jihoon’s cries started to slow, eventually leaving him only sniffling, and jeonghan pulled away to brush the excess tears and stray hairs from the small boy’s eyes.  jihoon brought his hand to hold jeonghan’s wrist, and rubbed his face against it. relief coursed through him as he felt jihoon nuzzle into his palm, gently bringing his thumb to stroke the producer's cheekbone.  vibrations met his hand, which meant jihoon was still shaking, and violently so.  

“do you want to see the others? they’re worried about you.”  seungcheol asked gently.

jihoon’s eyes widened and he nodded rapidly, forgetting the sweat-ridden sheets in favor of stumbling towards the door.  motherly instincts kicking in, jeonghan helped him stand, legs shaking and knees knocking together as they opened the door.

everyone’s heads whipped around to see the two exit, soonyoung and seungkwan shooting to their feet as they saw the disheveled state jihoon was in.

seeing the group appeared to open jihoon’s floodgates again as he rushed forwards, finding the nearest person (who happened to be wonwoo) and wrapping his small arms around his middle, sobbing into his nightshirt.  wonwoo, a little surprised, could only hug the small boy back tightly.

“y-you’re o-okay, you’re o-okay-“ he kept muttering into the taller’s chest.  wonwoo shot a confused look at jeonghan. the elder only shrugged, just as lost.  

seungcheol walked out just in time to see jihoon grab wonwoo’s wrists violently, yanking back the sleeves of his sleep-shirt to reveal perfect, smooth skin.  jihoon sagged, still crying, but also filled with relief as his pulse fluttered beneath his fingertips. 

it really was only a nightmare.

but he had to check.  making his way around the couches, each boy was wrapped tightly in a hug by the smallest.

as the producer finished hugging minghao, chan jumped up to hug the smallest first.  jihoon clutched the younger tightly, arms wrapping around his waist, leaving one hand to gently trace his fingers over chan’s nape as the younger whispered quietly into the shorter’s ear.  words of reassurance and love.

slowly clutching and releasing the fabric of his pjs, jihoon pulled his face back from chan’s chest to speak to the entire room.

“i’m sorry for waking everyone up.” he muttered softly.

“oh, don’t say that hoonie.  i’m just glad you’re okay.” wonwoo spoke, coming from behind him to gently trace circles on his back.  

“do you wanna talk about it?” came the surprisingly soft and quiet voice of seungkwan.  he was rubbing his eyes sleepily, vernon dozing off on his shoulder.

jihoon contemplated.  the dream was terrifying, and he knew those images would haunt him forever.  but he figured they needed an explanation.

“i w-watched you all being killed.” he muttered quietly.  chan stiffened against him before pulling him tighter, nearly suffocating him as he murmured soft words into jihoon’s ear.

“hey, we’re all in perfect health here and safe from the world right now.  everyone is safe and sound, jihoonie-hyung. i’ve got you.” 

peeking at the worried faces around him, the producer could only describe the emotion he was feeling as protected, or secure.  through his tears, jihoon smiled.

“i know, chan.  i know.”

 


	3. jigyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of the fluff. anyway the next chapter is super long so look forward to that.

“jihoon-hyung?” mingyu called softly, peeking around every corner as he walked by. no way would hyung scare him now, he’d see him first. but the speed of his heartbeat only increased as he continued through the dorms. nervously he called out again, expecting the small producer to come running at him with a guitar at any given second.

“hyu- AH!” he shrieked as someone walked out of the kitchen. vernon gave him a weird look as he continued his way towards the bedrooms. oh. not jihoon.

“HYUNG!” mingyu yelled out, then realized his mistake seconds later when half of SEVENTEEN peeked out of the rooms. he flushed. he forgot about that fact he had more than one. 

“i meant jihoon-hyung. does anyone know where he is? he’s trying to scare me.”

“uh, no, i haven’t seen him lately.” coups’ said, ushering everyone else back into the rooms. mingyu pouted and thanked the leader before padding off to find the shorter persona.

quietly, he walked into the living room and sat on one of the couches, glancing around as his feelings of unease grew. _i feel like-_

“boo!” jihoon whispered.

“AHHHHHHHHH- mhpm!” jihoon winced at his scream and placed a hand over his dongsaeng’s mouth. mingyu’s eyes were wide as saucers as he stiffened completely. 

the smaller giggled, walking around the couch to kneel in front of mingyu. “hyung!” mingyu whined, placing a hand over his racing heart. 

“hi~” muttered jihoon, climbing onto his lap, straddling his thighs. he giggled again, taking both of the overgrown puppy’s hands to start playing with his fingers. intertwining them with his own, twisting the ring that adorned his finger, squeezing them. mingyu smiled softly, watching the boy on his lap fiddle with his hands. SEVENTEEN had discovered that was one of jihoon’s habits. he always messed with other people’s fingers and whatnot. it was adorable. 

“that was mean baby.” mingyu muttered, bringing his face closer to jihoon’s and bumping their noses together softly. 

the small boy pouted. _god_ , mingyu thought, _he was just too cute._

“you’re adorable, you know that?” he whispered, smiling at the blush that completely covered the other’s face. jihoon snuggled closer to him, pressing their torsos together. lips met lips with soft smiles and minty breath. the kiss wasn’t rushed nor heated, just sweet. 

jihoon pulled away, pouting again.

“i am not cute.”

“you are! i just want to constantly hug and cuddle you.” 

“ughhhhhh-”

“you. are. the. most. adorable. person. ever.” mingyu said, pausing to peck jihoon’s lips between each word for emphasis. blushing like mad, the smaller covered his face with his hands. 

_that won’t do_. mingyu laughed, removing his hands from jihoon’s waist to gently remove the other’s hands from his face. jihoon buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder, murmuring something he couldn’t quite make out. 

“i can’t tell what you’re saying, silly.”

“i-i said you’re not so bad yourself, handsome.”

“awww, babe.” jihoon let out an embarrassed laugh, hitting his shoulder shyly. the things he does for this man.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on archive bear with me


End file.
